1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a pad for a brassiere or material for other garments. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a pad for a brassiere or material for other garments that have dimpled surfaces to enhance functionality. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a pad for a brassiere or material for other garments that have dimpled surfaces that are formed by an ultrasonic welding process to enhance breathability and comfort of the brassiere or other garment.
2. Related Art
Garments, and particularly athletic garments, should be designed to accommodate a variety of functions such as providing comfort, cooling and movement. In addition to these expected functions, the garment should also provide the necessary modesty and support. Consumers expect these functions, particularly in garments used during athletics, to prevent discomfort during movement and overheating. For manufacturers to satisfy their consumers, the desired attributes must be balanced against production costs in order to produce an undergarment that is competitive in the market.
For example, brassieres for athletic purposes are often constricting and heavily elasticized to provide support and compression during movement. This degree of constriction often prevents movement and causes discomfort and chafing around the arms and beneath the bosom of the wearer. Further, the heavily elasticized material prevents the movement of moisture away from the body during exertion. If such a brassiere has a traditionally laminated pad, the necessary, flexibility and breathability may not be adequate for substantial movement or exertion during athletic activity.
Therefore, a need exists for a laminated pad for a brassiere or material for other garment that provides the needed breathability and support together with the required stretchability and comfort during athletic activity.